


Seeing from the Right Side – Anya’s Turn

by cmk418



Series: Seeing from the Right Side [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: What happens after you lose an eye
Relationships: Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Seeing from the Right Side [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099025





	Seeing from the Right Side – Anya’s Turn

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote, Anya kept popping up and asserting herself (obviously not content to only be in just one drabble) – these are the results.

You open your good eye. You sense her in the room, sitting off to your left, hidden in the shadows. She doesn’t say anything, but you can feel the rage coming off her in waves.

“Ahn,” you whisper.

“I hate this body.”

You sigh and hold out a hand, willing her to take it.

She does one better, pulling back the sheets and slipping into bed beside you. It’s so familiar. You reach up to pet her hair.

“He deserves to be torn apart, Xander. Headless, armless. Or maybe just missing his middle toes.”

You stifle a laugh as you turn your head to look at her.

“It can be quite painful,” she asserts. She clenches her teeth and balls her hands into fists. “It’s just this body. This _humanity_ ” She spits the last word out like a curse. “I want to tear him limb from limb, but I’m just a girl.”

“Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins, you will never be ‘just a girl.’” You press your lips to hers and slowly draw the poison from her body.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Really, the whole eye-plucking thing is so passé. I blinded hundreds of men who I was told ‘didn’t see’.”

“Not helping, hon.”

“I mean, here’s the source of all Evil, and he does just a little eye damage.”

“It’s a bit more than a little.”

“I’m just saying that I’d expect more. Even Willow has done more damage than that.” She considers you for a moment. “Unless it was supposed to be a lesson. If so, good call, highly effective.”

“I’m glad it meets your standards of evil.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“I don’t see why you won’t.”

“I’m not having this discussion.”

“I’ll start. ‘I wish…’”

“No, Ahn, I’m not.”

“It’ll make you feel better.”

“How? I’ll still be half-blind, still look like some freak of nature and someone else would be put in a position where they could be in danger.”

“Vengeance is our job, Xander. We are equipped to handle it. Now what’d you like? An eye for an eye? His head on a silver platter? I’m thinking biblical is the way to go. Unless you just prefer a simple castration.”

“I know you mean well, but…”

“Demons are immortal.”

“I think Buffy would disagree with you.”

“Think about it. I’ll call in a favor. We’ll make it happen. ‘I wish…’”

“I wish this conversation was over.” You get up from the couch, ignoring her protests and leave the room. There are still some things you can do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She grabs your ass when she walks into the kitchen. “That’s a good look for you. I mean, really good. Remember that Halloween?”

_The night I announced out engagement to the rest of the Scoobies and then proceeded to have a meltdown? Completely slipped my mind._

She continues, “After the party back at your apartment…”

You smile, then, remembering.

“That was the happiest night of my life,” she states, a touch of sadness in her voice. “And I look at you like this and I can’t help remembering, so… take it off.”

You take a step back, connecting with the refrigerator. “What? Ahn, we’re in the middle of war prep here, it’s not exactly time to ‘walk the plank’.”

“No, no, no. Just the eyepatch.” She crosses her arms in front of her. “I can wait.”

“Not a good idea.”

“Here. I’ll help.”

Before you can react, she’s snatched the thing off your head. You slap one hand over your left eye (or, to be technical, the gaping hole where your left eye used to be) and hold your other hand out to her. “Give it back. Now!” You’re pissed, but you hope your voice hasn’t carried enough to send anyone running in to witness this humiliation.

“Xander, I’ve seen demons,” she reasons. “I’m sure what you hiding couldn’t be more…”

She stops speaking as you drop your hand away from your face. “Ahn, please.”

You look up at her then. She has a hand over her mouth and tears are beginning to form in her eyes.

Wordlessly, she hands you back the eyepatch.  



End file.
